fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie/Seks w Kalifornii
Trzeci odcinek serii Szkoła z internatem: Drugie pokolenie. Opis i bohaterowie |-|Informacja= Ten element strony może zawierać spoilery. |-|Opis i bohaterowie= Opis Wynik wyborów w USA staje się coraz trudniejszy do przewidzenia. Zoltan i Summer lecą do Kalifornii - do stanu, w którym wygrana przysporzy im wielu elektorów. Tiffany, Ivy, Hyo-Sang poznają trzecią dziewczynę Brada. W czwórkę postanawiają zemścić się na chłopaku. Claire zmienia fryzurę, co wywołuje oburzenie u jej męża. Cooper za namową Ocean postanawia powiedzieć ojcu, że jego dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Dzieci Flynn'ów lecą do Cambridge, gdzie za kilka dni ma rozpocząć się ich rok studencki. Bohaterowie *Ferb Fletcher; *Claire Fletcher; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Garry Kale; *Summer Tjinder; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Trent Adler; *Tiffany Fletcher; *Park Hyo-Sang; *Ivy Tjinder; *Amanda Johnson; *Xavier Johnson; *Fred Johnson; *Ocean Davenport; *Cooper Davenport; *Katrin Morgan; *Agyness Chyliness; *Brad; *Moranica Davenport Fabuła Ostatnie trzy tygodnie minęły spokojnie. Brandon i Tyler sumiennie wywiązywali się ze swoich szkolnych obowiązków. Fletcherowie i Van Stommowie zaakceptowali związek swoich małych dzieci. Potraktowali to oczywiście jako zabawę, a nie jako poważną relację. Oprócz tego, Ferb i Claire za sprawą swojej córeczki zaczęli coraz częściej spotykać się z Bufordem i Brigitte. Przez ostatnie 10 lat ich kontakt trochę osłabł. Teraz co kilka dni spotykali się albo w domu Fletcher'ów, albo w domu Van Stommów. Tymczasem poparcie Zoltana zaczęło coraz szybciej rosnąć. Ogólnokrajowe sondaże wskazywały, że głos na niego odda około 42% obywateli. To aż o 5% więcej niż miesiąc wcześniej. Xavier, Fred i Amanda szczęśliwie wrócili z wakacji z Korfu. W rodzinnym domu spędzili tydzień, a następnie wyjechali do miejscowości Cambridge, gdzie zamieszkać mieli w niewysokim nowoczesnym bloku, który znajdował się między uczelnią Amandy a uczelnią Xaviera i Freda. Po tym, jak Jayden zjadł księgarnię Ocean, Davenport urządziła w swoim lokalu salon fryzjerski. Stamtąd właśnie wyszła Claire i zmierzała do swojego samochodu. Tymczasem zaniepokojony Ferb wybrał numer do swojego znajomego, który przed chwilą strzygł żonę zielonowłosego. Mężczyzna drżącą prawą ręką trzymał telefon. Natomiast lewa dłoń znajdowała się przy jego ustach - zestresowany Fletcher obgryzał paznokcie. - Tresh? - odezwał się, gdy usłyszał wypowiedziane przez przyjaciela "Halo?". - Tak, a kto inny? - odparł, chichocząc cicho. - Robiłeś przed chwilą fryzurę Claire? - No tak. - I co zrobiłeś? - Przyciąłem o 2 centymetry i lekko rozjaśniłem. - I tyle? - Tak. - Okej. Dziena. Wiszę ci piwo. Rozłączył się. Już po chwili usłyszał, jak na podjazd wjeżdża Claire. Po minucie przekroczyła próg drzwi, gdzie przywitał ją Ferb: - Oooo, kochanie! - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem - Jak pięknie sobie rozjaśniłaś i skróciłaś włosy! - No proszę, zauważyłeś - zdumiała się - Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ale wiesz... nie podoba mi się za bardzo ta nowa fryzura. Claire spojrzała w wiszące na ścianie lustro. Na jej twarzy zawitał smutek. Przyglądała się swoim włosom, których ułożenie i kolor był dokładnie taki sam, jak przed pójściem do fryzjera. A za wizytę zapłaciła 300 dolarów... Kalifornia była trzecim co do wielkości stanem USA. Miała olbrzymie znaczenie w wyborach na prezydenta USA, gdyż wygrana w nim dawała kandydatowi aż 55 elektorów. Taka ilość wynikała z faktu, iż był to najludniejszy stan w kraju. Znajdowały się tam ważne miasta, takie jak San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, oraz (drugie największe w USA) Los Angeles, które było celem dwugodzinnej podróży Davenporta. Zoltan siedział w swoim prywatnym odrzutowcu. Oglądał przez okno szczyty Kordylierów, nad którymi właśnie przelatywał. Równocześnie wygodnie tkwił w fotelu robiącym mu masaż. Nigdy nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany. Choć miał na głowie tyle spraw, co wcześniej, to cieszył się brakiem Moranici. Po raz pierwszy od 25 lat był tak szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że może zrobić wszystko i nie będzie musiał liczyć się z zakazami żony. Nagle do pomieszczenia wkroczył pewien mężczyzna. Był ubrany tak jak Zoltan. Miał podobną sylwetkę. Charakteryzowały go ulizane brązowe włosy i gęste brwi. Jego twarz była okrągła. Nazywał się Garry Kale i był wystawionym przez Davenporta kandydatem na wiceprezydenta USA. Wiceprezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych to drugi najważniejszy urząd polityczny w tym kraju. Oprócz pełnienia funkcji przewodniczącego Senatu, był najważniejszym pomocnikiem prezydenta. Na swojego kandydata na to stanowisko Zoltan wyznaczył Garry'ego, który od ponad 10 lat był jego przyjacielem. Wówczas Kale szykował się do wyborów do Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych, które zakończyły się dla niego sukcesem. Wygrywał kolejne głosowania aż do roku 2039, kiedy to nie wziął udziału, gdyż Davenport zaoferował mu stanowisko. - Zoltan - zaczął - Mam dwie wiadomości: dobrą i złą. Od której zacząć? - Od dobrej. - Wstępne sondaże wskazują na to, że wygrasz w Kalifornii. - To świetnie! A zła? - Te same sondaże wskazują, że Tjinder wygra całe wybory. Tjinder tymczasem wsiadała do limuzyny znajdującej się za jednym z budynków w Los Angeles. Jeszcze trzy minuty temu stała przed mównicą i przekonywała zgromadzone na placu rzesze ludzi do głosowania na nią. Trwało to jakieś 40 minut, a zakończyło się gromkimi brawami dla czarnowłosej. Teraz Summer rozsiadła się wygodnie w limuzynie z przyciemnianymi szybami. Za ich pojazdem, jak i również przed, jechało kilka identycznych limuzyn - każda po to, żeby zmylić potencjalnych zamachowców. Oprócz tego, limuzyny otoczone były policyjnymi wozami i motorówkami, a ulice, którymi miała się poruszać kolumna USSS, zostały wyłączone z użytku dla innych samochodów. Na dachach okolicznych budynków rozstawieni byli zatrudnieni przez rząd snajperzy. Ochrona kandydatów została trzykrotnie wzmocniona, ponieważ od ostatniego miesiąca wybory w Stanach Zjednoczonych stawały się coraz bardziej niepokojące. Zaczęło się od "bomby" w G-Tech'u, która postawiła cały świat na nogi. Potem Tjinderowie wynajęli więcej żołnierzy do ochrony, a od kilku tygodni Moranica, uwielbiająca kamery żona Zoltana, zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Nieoficjalnie rudowłosa przebywała na wakacjach, choć USSS nie potwierdziło tej informacji. W limuzynie przebywał Baljeet, który z radością powitał wsiadającą żonę. - Jak było, kochanie? - powiedział, całując ją w policzek. - Dobrze, ale... zmęczona jestem - odparła, siadając wygodnie w siedzeniu. Razem z nimi jechał również Trent Adler. Był to jasnoskóry wysoki mężczyzna o starannie ułożonych włosach i gładkiej twarzy. Zawsze nosił schludne koszule wpuszczone w spodnie. Należał do najbardziej crushowanych polityków w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W swoim życiu zdążył już być kongresmanem ze stanu Wisconsin oraz gubernatorem owego stanu. Potrafił przekonująco mówić, odznaczał się nienaganną charyzmą. Sumiennie wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków. To właśnie dlatego Summer wyznaczyła go na kandydata na wiceprezydenta. Alder początkowo chciał odrzucić tę propozycję, jednak ostatecznie się zgodził. Z Tjinder nie łączyły go jakieś szczególne relacje. - Świetnie pani poszło! - powiedział, z uśmiechem przytakując głową. Razem z Baljeet'em oglądali transmitowaną w lokalnej telewizji relację z przemówienia. Garry wcisnął jeden z przycisków na swoim tablecie, co sprawiło, że obraz wyskoczył z ekranu. Światła zgasły, a szyby zostały zasłonięte, dzięki czemu obaj mężczyźni ujrzeli hologram przedstawiający mapę Stanów Zjednoczonych. Podzielona była na stany - każdy z nich był pokolorowany na czerwono lub na niebiesko. Pierwsza z barw symbolizowała wygraną kandydata Republikanów, a druga - Demokratów, czyli właśnie Zoltana. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się mapie uważnie. Co każde wybory wyglądała podobnie - Demokrat wygrywał w stanach wysuniętych najbardziej na zachód (np. w Kalifornii, Oregonie i Waszyngtonie). Dalej na wschód rozciągały się tereny, gdzie zwycięstwo odnosił Republikanin (czyli stany takie jak Wyoming, Montana, Kansas czy Nebraska). Na północno-wschodnich kresach państwa (czyli w stanach tworzących Nową Anglię oraz okolicach Wielkich Jezior Północnoamerykańskich) wygrać miał Demokrat, a na południowo-wschodnich (czyli w Luizjanie, Missisipi czy Georgii) - Republikanin. Różnica między poprzednimi wyborami była taka, że Davenport miał szansę wygrać w większej ilości stanów niż wcześniejsi kandydaci z ramienia Demokratów. W jego przypadku zaznaczona na niebiesko była Floryda, gdzie prawie zawsze wygrywali Republikanie. - Na ten moment przypada ci wygrana w 19 stanach - rzekł spokojnie Kale - Te stany to - zaczął wymieniać, a każdy wspomniany stan na krótko podświetlał się na kolor żółty - Waszyngton, Oregon, Kalifornia, Wisconsin, Michigan, Indiana, Pensylwania, Nowy Jork, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey, Wirginia, Wirginia Zachodnia, Floryda i Hawaje. - Tak mało?! - oburzył się Davenport. - Nie tak mało. Zwróć uwagę, że stany, w których ma wygrać Summer, są najmniej wartościowe. Na ten moment przypada ci 258 elektorów, a Summer - 280. - Ej, to nie taka wielka różnica! - Dokładnie. Musisz skupić swoje wydatki na trzech stanach: Minnesota, Kolorado i Nowy Meksyk. Tam twoje poparcie utrzymuje się w okolicach 45-48%. - Jasne - przytaknął głową. - Oprócz tego, musisz skupić się na stanach Pensylwania i Michigan, gdzie twoje poparcie wynosi około 51-53%. Utrzymanie poparcia w tych dwóch stanach oraz podniesie o kilka procent poparcia w dwóch stanach, o których wcześniej mówiłem, będzie wystarczało, żebyś wygrał wybory. Zoltan uśmiechnął się lekko. Czyżby droga do Białego Domu była naprawdę taka łatwa, jak Garry mówił? Po skończonych zakupach Tiffany wróciła do pokoju, gdzie powitała ją Hyo-Sang. Koreanka, usłyszawszy odgłos otwieranych drzwi, żwawo wstała i krzyknęła: - Zgadłam hasło! Trzy tygodnie temu, kiedy Brad wyskoczył przez okno z ich pokoju, z kieszeni wypadł mu telefon. Dziewczyny przez ostatnie dni męczyły się z odgadnięciem pięciocyfrowego kodu. - Jakie było? - odparła Tiffany, szeroko się uśmiechając i rzucając torebkę na łóżko. - 12345. - O... - zdziwiła się lekko. - I nie uwierzysz, co na nim... Zaraz, a gdzie Ivy? Jak na zawołanie, do pokoju weszła wymieniona dziewczyna. Jej ręce obładowane były torbami z zakupami. Owe siatki wisiały również na jej szyi. - Dlaczego na mnie nie zaczekałaś? - spytała rozwścieczona. - Podobno jesteś mistrzynią świata w podnoszeniu ciężarów. Myślałam, że dasz sobie radę. - Jestem mistrzynią w podnoszeniu, nie w dźwiganiu przez pół miasta! Ivy zrzuciła z rąk, a potem z szyi, wszystkie torby. - A dźwigając je, przez przypadek jedną z toreb zrzuciłam i potłukłam tę w chuj brzydką wazę. - Wracając... - mówiła Hyo-Sang - odkryłam na telefonie Brada, że ma jeszcze jedną dziewczynę! - Poważnie?! - rzuciła Tiffany, wyrywając dziewczynie komórkę. - Tak. Wejdź w wiadomości. - Co za... - tu chciała powiedzieć coś bardzo brzydkiego, ale powstrzymała się - Wiem, co trzeba zrobić. Amanda przekręciła klucz w zamku i razem z Xavierem i Fredem weszła do niewielkiego mieszkania. Znaleźli się w środku niedługiego korytarza połączonego z kuchnią. Na jego dwóch końcach znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczeń sypialnych. - Mój pokój jest po lewo - powiedziała, po czym cała trójka wkroczyła do niedużej prostokątnej salki. W jednym z jej rogów znajdowało się łóżko, nad którym wisiały półki z książkami. Oprócz tego, w pomieszczeniu stało też biurko i kilka szaf. - Ładnie tu masz. Mieszkanie należało do Amandy i jej przyjaciółki, Mii. Rezydowały tu od czterech lat - ten rok miał być ostatnim. Tymczasem dla braci rudowłosej przeznaczone było podobne mieszkanie znajdujące się dwa piętra niżej. Jego właścicielka miała przyjechać i wręczyć mężczyznom klucze za kilka godzin, toteż rodzeństwo postanowiło wspólnie spędzić poranek. Walizki Xaviera i Freda stały w piwnicy, która była zamykana na kod. Ubrana w piżamę Ocean wyszła ze swojego pokoju. Zaspanymi oczami spojrzała w kierunku sofy, na której leżał jej brat, Cooper. Powolnym krokiem zbliżyła się do niego. Cuchnęło od niego alkoholem i papierosami, aczkolwiek było to w jego przypadku normalne. Szturchnęła go w ramię. - Co kurwa? - bąknął, otwierając oczy. - Nic ci nie jest? - Nie. - Czyżby? Zazwyczaj w takim stanie odnajduję cię co dwa dni, a teraz codziennie. Ocean przysiadła na oparciu sofy. - Chodzi o tę twoją dziewczynę i jej ciążę? - Skąd o niej kurwa wiesz?! - krzyknął, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. - Sam mi o niej mówiłeś. A potem unikałeś tego tematu. - Poważnie? Ja pierdolę... - Tak. Musisz powiedzieć rodzicom, że będziesz ojcem. Do pokoju w G-Tech'u weszła chuda blondynka ubrana w pomarańczową bluzkę i krótką białą spódnicę. Dostała niedawno SMS-a z telefonu Brada, w którym napisane było, iż chłopak odnalazł zgubiony niedawno telefon i chce się z nią spotkać w G-Tech'u w pokoju jego przyjaciela, który dostał się do tej szkoły. Jakie było więc jej zdziwienie, kiedy zamiast dwóch mężczyzn dostrzegła trzy dziewczyny, z czego jedna z nich, najpotężniejsza, złapała ją za bluzkę i usadowiła na łóżku. Dziewczyna przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. - Katrin Morgan? - rzuciła oschle Ivy, na co wystraszona nastolatka nieśmiało przytaknęła głową. Los Angeles było miastem pełnym pięciogwiazdkowych hoteli. W jednym z nich na kilka dni zatrzymała się Summer wraz z Baljeet'em i Trentem, który zajął pokój obok małżeństwa Tjinderów. Cała trójka rozmawiała właśnie w znajdującej się na parterze jadalni. Agenci USSS i obsługa hotelu zadbali oczywiście o to, by wyłączyć z użytku tę część budynku. Sami kelnerzy mieli zakaz przebywania w tym samym pomieszczeniu, gdzie byli Tjinderowie i Trent, toteż w przynoszeniu i odnoszeniu jedzenia wyręczali ich żołnierze. Politycy jedli ostatnią część obiadu, jaką był deser. Stanowiło go przepyszne ciasto z zieloną galaretką. Posiłek umilała im cicho rozbrzmiewająca z głośników muzyka klasyczna. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk dzwonka z telefonu. Trent przeprosił grzecznie i spojrzał na ekran swojego urządzenia. - Dostałem właśnie wiadomość - powiedział po chwili - Że pan Davenport zamieszka w tym samym hotelu co my. Baljeet chciał już wypluć kawałek ciasta, ale w porę zasłonił usta serwetką. - Pan Davenport? Ale... ale z żoną? - Brrr... - zatrząsł się Trent - Na szczęście nie. Podobno pani Davenport wyjechała na wakacje, choć jakoś w to nie wierzę. Ivy, Hyo-Sang i Katrin zamilkły, kiedy Tiffany przyłożyła telefon do ucha. - Halo? - powiedziała dziewczyna po chwili. - Tiffany? Ufff... bałem się, że jesteś na mnie zła. - Wiesz. Na początku byłam. I w sumie trochę jestem. Ale chyba powinniśmy wszystko wyjaśnić. Co powiesz na wspólne zakupy? - Nie przepadam za zakupa... - To widzimy się o 17 pod galerią. Papa! Xavier rozłączył się. Przed chwilą dzwoniła do niego właścicielka mieszkania z informacją, że za chwilę będzie w bloku i dostarczy Johnsonom klucze. Mówiła dosyć szybko i głośno sapała, przez co blondyn pomyślał, iż ktoś ją gonił. Uznał jednak, że kobiecie się zapewne śpieszy, gdyż ma naprawdę dużo spraw na głowie. Po kilku minutach cała trójka czekała pod drzwiami mieszkania, w którym mieli rezydować Xavier i Fred. Po schodach wbiegła kobieta - była to niska i trochę otyła osóbka, na oko nieco ponad 60-letnia. Miała krótkie szare włosy. Nosiła beżową bluzę z długim rękawem i czarne spodnie do kostek. Na zewnątrz było około 30 stopni, co wydało się Johnsonom podejrzane. Przyjrzeli się kobiecie uważnie i już po chwili zauważyli, że długie ubrania zakrywały pokrywające ciało tatuaże. - Dzień dobry - powitała ich - Nazywam się Agyness Chyliness. Amanda skrzywiła się lekko. Imię i nazwisko właścicielki wydało jej się dziwnie znajome. Kobieta szybko wbiła klucz w zamek i zaprosiła Johnsonów do środka. Ferb siedział zażenowany w oknie. Jego żona postanowiła jeszcze tego samego dnia ponownie pojechać do fryzjera i zmienić uczesanie. Oczywiście zielonowłosemu nie spodobał się ten pomysł, ale nie protestował. Zamiast tego siedział i czekał. Tuż po tym, jak jego żona pojechała, zadzwonił do swojego przyjaciela, Tresha, by po obsłużeniu Claire oddzwonił i powiedział, co zmieniło się w jej fryzurze. W pewnym momencie telefon wydał głośny dźwięk. Ferbowi zabiło serce. Oznaczało to, że zbliżała się jego żona. A konfrontacje z nią w sprawach wyglądu nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych rzeczy. Zwłaszcza jak Fletcher była w złym humorze. - Halo? - Ferb. Chyba nie ma sensu, żebym ci mówił, co Claire zmieniła. Sam zobaczysz. Przyjaciel rozłączył się, a Ferb momentalnie poczuł się słabo. Oparł się o ścianę. Ale co miało znaczyć "Sam zobaczysz"? Czyżby Claire przefarbowała się na niebiesko czy fioletowo? Może zrobiła sobie dredy? A może wystroiła się na "ciomciora"? Te pytania nie dawały mu spokoju aż do momentu, gdy usłyszał samochód wjeżdżający na podjazd. Po chwili ktoś mocno szarpnął za klamkę. Do środka wpadła rozwścieczona Claire z wielkim niebieskim kapeluszem na głowie. Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, ściągnęła nakrycie głowy... Ferb wybuchł śmiechem. Jego żona była najzwyczajniej w świecie... łysa. - Ale... - chciał cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił - jak... jak do tego doszło?! Tjinderowie oraz Adler postanowili powitać Davenporta i Kale'go w hotelu. Trójka polityków ustawiła się w holu recepcyjnym. Kiedy nareszcie Zoltan i Garry wkroczyli do środka, wszyscy wymienili się uściskami dłoni. Rozpoczęli wymianę zdań. Była ona trochę sztuczna - na krok nie odstępowała ich pięcioosobowa grupa żołnierzy USSS. Następnie ruszyli do windy, by następnie wkroczyć do swoich pokoi. - Przepraszam za ten cały pośpiech - tłumaczyła się Agyness - Ale mam dzisiaj dużo spraw na głowie. - Spokojnie, nie ma problemu - powiedział z uśmiechem Xavier. - No właśnie jest problem. Bo myślałam, że przybędziecie tu pojutrze, więc postanowiłam na jedną noc udostępnić mieszkanie uczestniczkom pielgrzymki. Że co? To pytanie pojawiło się w głowach braci. W pokoju zapanowała niezręczna cisza, którą przerwał głośny wybuch śmiechu Amandy. - Haha! Musicie przenocować pielgrzymkę! - Tak, ale... - mówiła Agyness - To pielgrzymka studentek. Amanda spoważniała, podczas gdy mężczyźni wznieśli brwi do góry, a kąciki ich ust uniosły się. Tiffany pomachała swojemu chłopakowi, który stał przed wejściem do galerii. Podeszła do niego i powitała go: - Cześć, Brad! - Hej, Tiff... spóźniłaś się prawie półtorej godziny. Fletcher chciała na niego nakrzyczeć. Jakim prawem on wytknął jej błędy?! Musiała działać zgodnie z planem, więc jedyne co zrobiła, to wymusiła z siebie sztuczny uśmiech. - Przepraszam - powiedziała cicho - Idziemy na zakupy? Pierwszy etap zemsty polegał na zabraniu od Brada całej zawartości jego portfela. - Jakie śliczne buty! - podnieciła się Tiffany, przechodząc obok jednego ze sklepów - Muszę je kupić! Dziewczyna zajrzała do swojej torebki. Były tam: telefon, klucze, dokumenty, grzebień, kosmetyki, nóż, poduszka, kilka kompletów stylowych ubrań, zapasowa opona, kość tyranozaura i wiele więcej, ale portfela nigdzie nie było. - Szlag! Nie wzięłam kasy. Pożyczysz mi trzy stówki? Oddam ci jutro. - Okej... - westchnął, po czym wyjął z kieszeni portfel i dał Fletcherównej trzy banknoty. Ta, ucieszona, pobiegła do sklepu. - Hej, Brad! - nastolatek usłyszał znajomy głos. Wystraszony podskoczył, po czym spojrzał za siebie. Stała tam Katrin - Co tu robisz? - Ja... eeee... - Chciałbyś się może ze mną powłóczyć? - Yyyy... - z jego czoła spływał pot. Nie wiedział, co zrobić - Okej - palnął. Zdążyli przejść kilka metrów, kiedy w oczy Katrin rzuciła się przepiękna skórzana torebka, którą w ręce trzymał ubrany w żakiet i dżinsy manekin ustawiony za szybą sklepu. - Jaka ładna torebka! - zachwyciła się, rozdziawiając usta i przykładając dłonie do policzków - Muszę ją mieć! Szkoda, że wzięłam tylko 20 dolców. Miałam kupić dla mamy impregnat do butów. Brad spojrzał nerwowo za siebie. Przez szybę ujrzał płacącą przy kasie Tiffany. Dłużej nie zwlekając, wyciągnął portfel i wręczył Katrin 200 dolarów. Ta ucieszyła się, pocałowała go w policzek i wbiegła do sklepu. Spławił ją, więc odetchnął z ulgą. W następnej kolejce do zabawy dołączyła Hyo-Sang. Brad dawał pieniądze najpierw Tiffany, później Katrin, a na końcu Koreance, która brak pieniędzy usprawiedliwiła zgubieniem portfela. I tak oto trzy dziewczyny zakończyły pierwszy etap zemsty, wydając jego 5000$ na ubrania. Ferb dokładnie nie wiedział, jak to się wydarzyło, ale siedział właśnie na fotelu w salonie fryzjerskim Ocean. Prawdopodobnie został zmuszony przez żonę do odwiedzenia owego miejsca. Nie był pewien, wszystko zadziało się dosyć szybko. W każdym razie, obserwował jak fryzjer podnosi jakiś spryskiwacz, którego kropelki wylądowały na twarzy zielonowłosego. Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i odpłynął. Co się właśnie wydarzyło? Ktoś zapukał. Xavier podszedł do drzwi. Był podekscytowany na myśl, że w jego mieszkaniu nocować będą studentki. Może z którąś uda się... - Dzień dobry - z rozmyślań wyrwała go starsza kobiecina, która stała za drzwiami. Oprócz niej, na klatce stało też kilkanaście emerytek w podobnym wieku. Wszystkie charakteryzowały się szarymi włosami i niemodnym ubiorem. - Eeem... przepraszam, to pomyłka. To miała być pielgrzymka studentek. - Tak. Studentek Uniwersytetu Trzeciego Wieku. Kobiety pewnie wkroczyły do środka, pozostawiając zszokowanego Xavier'a samego na korytarzu. Ferb otworzył oczy. - I jak się panu podoba? - spytał fryzjer. Włosy Fletcher'a były krótsze i prezentowały się całkiem nieźle. - Ile płacę? Po wyjściu z salonu zauważył, że wszyscy ludzie wyprzedzający go śmiali się lub cicho chichotali. Cóż, gdyby tylko wiedział, że z tyłu jego głowy znajdował się wygolony penis... - Kasa mi się skończyła - powiedział Brad, zaglądając do pustego portfela. - Ale jak to? - zasmuciła się Tiffany, której ręce trzymały kilkadziesiąt toreb - Nie wydałam za wiele pieniędzy. Tylko dwa tysiaki. Nastolatka zobaczyła, jak Hyo-Sang ukryta za rośliną pokazuje kciuka do góry. Pora rozpocząć drugi etap. - Odwieziesz mnie do domu? - spytała, aczkolwiek zabrzmiała tak, jakby wydała polecenie. - No okej. I tak z tymi torbami sama daleko nie zajdziesz. Ruszyli. Po kilku minutach byli w samochodzie. Wszystkie torby znalazły się w bagażniku. Brad usiadł za kółkiem, a Tiffany tuż obok niego. - Wiesz... dawno się nie widzieliśmy - stwierdziła Tiffany - Zapomnijmy o tej sytuacji w G-Tech'u i nacieszmy się sobą - mówiła. Wiedziała, że brzmiała jak idiotka, ale to była część planu. Po chwili nastolatka złapała chłopaka za udo - Masz ochotę na małą zabawę? - rzuciła mu flirciarskie spojrzenie. Brad zrozumiał, co miała na myśli. Postanowili więc przejść na tylne siedzenia. Szyby samochodu automatycznie przyciemniły się. Światło w aucie dawała tylko lampka nad siedzeniem kierowcy. Przestrzeni nie mieli za wiele, ale nie przeszkodziło to więc w tym, żeby Tiffany rozebrała swojego chłopaka. Kiedy to się stało, nastolatka z całej siły uderzyła pięścią w dach pojazdu. - Co to wyprawiasz? - zapytał lekko zdziwiony Brad. Po chwili jego głowa wylądowała na siedzeniu, a to za sprawą Tiffany, która rzuciła się na niego i jedną ręką przycisnęła go, a drugą odblokowała drzwi. Po chwili zostały one otworzone przez Ivy, która złapała kompletnie nagiego Brada i wyrzuciła go z samochodu. Chłopak wylądował na betonowym podłożu, podczas gdy Tjinder wskoczyła na miejsce kierowcy. Przekręciła kluczyk. Samochód ruszył z zawrotną prędkością, zostawiając nagiego chłopaka bez żadnych ubrań na ogromnym parkingu. Ferb wszedł właśnie do domu. - I jak tam fryzura? - spytała roześmiana Claire stojąca pod ścianą. - Fajnie, ale ludzie dziwnie reagują. I mi jakoś zimno w tył głowy. Fletcher wyjęła z kieszeni telefon. Sfotografowała tył głowy męża, a następnie pokazała mu wykonane zdjęcie. - CO?! - spytał zszokowany, na co jego żona wybuchła głośnym śmiechem - Ale jak to się stało? - To kara za to, że śmiałeś się ze mnie. Chyba teraz ja mam lepszą fryzurę? - powiedziała, masując się po swojej łysinie. Ferb natomiast dalej wpatrywał się w zdjęcie swojej głowy. Zaczął płakać. Późnym wieczorem w Kalifornii Baljeet brał prysznic, podczas gdy jego żona leżała na łóżku i czytała bardzo ciekawą i porywającą książkę o falach grawitacyjnych. Musiała urwać w połowie zdania, kiedy usłyszała, jak leżący na szafce obok niej telefon wibrował. Sięgnęła po niego ręką. Dzwonił X. - Halo? - odebrała niepewnie. - Jestem. Summer przełknęła ślinę. Wczoraj również rozmawiała z X, który ustalił spotkanie z nią przy basenie za hotelem. Kobieta więc wyszła po cichu na korytarz. Minutę później do pokoju Tjinderów weszła pewna kobieta, a za nią dwaj umundurowani żołnierze. Pchała nakryty obrusem wózek kelnerski, na którym stał talerz z dwoma lampkami z ciemnoczerwonym napojem. Postawiła go obok łóżka, po czym wyszła razem z żołnierzami. Nawet nie zorientowała się, że przez cały czas pod jej wózkiem siedziała Moranica. Gdy kelnerka kładła lampki, Davenport niezauważenie dała nura pod łóżko. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli, Moranica wstała i wyjęła z kieszeni małą probówkę z zieloną substancją. Wlała jej zawartość do jednej z lampek. Natomiast drugą chwyciła i wypiła znajdujący się w niej napój, a następnie wyrzuciła naczynie przez okno. Kiedy rudowłosa usłyszała, że Baljeet skończył brać prysznic, ukryła się w narożnej szafie. Summer podążała schodami w dół. Podejrzane jej się wydało to, że wszyscy żołnierze nawet nie drgnęli, kiedy obok nich przechodziła. Normalnie powinni zapytać, gdzie idzie. Tymczasem oni się nie ruszali. Nie było widać, żeby oddychali. Ich oczy wydawały się być wpatrzone w bezkresną przestrzeń. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Summer była coraz bardziej niepewna. To miało być jej pierwsze spotkanie w cztery oczy z X. Co jeśli ją zabije? Nie, nie zrobi tego. Przecież śmierć Summer pobudziłaby do działania wszystkie tajne agencje rządowe, które natychmiast odnalazłyby sprawcę. Summer wyszła na dwór. Znajdowała się obok basenu otoczonego leżakami. Teren ten ogrodzony był wysokim drewnianym płotem, pod którym rosły krzaki i drzewa. Po drugiej stronie basenu, przy leżaku stała tajemnicza postać. Ubrana była w czarny kostium, który osłaniał jej wszystkie części ciała. Natomiast kaptur był założony w taki sposób, że Summer pomyślała, iż pod kostiumem znajduje się czarna przestrzeń. Postać ruchem ręki przywołała do siebie Summer. Kobieta powoli obeszła basen i stanęła naprzeciwko X. Baljeet właśnie wyszedł z łazienki. Owinięty był ręcznikiem. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było zasłonięcie okien. W tym celu wcisnął przycisk na panelu. Wszystkie szyby pociemniały tak, że świata nie było widać. Jedyne otwarte okno samo zamknęło się. Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna zrzucił z siebie ręcznik. - Summer? - zapytał cicho. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Tjinder pomyślał, że jego żona gdzieś wyszła. Zauważył stojącą przy stoliku lampkę krwistoczerwonego napoju. Wydobywał się z niej bardzo przyjemny zapach, który go wręcz oczarował. Mężczyzna bez wahania podszedł do stolika i wlał zawartość lampki do ust. Lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie, co zmusiło go do usadowienia się na łóżku. Po chwili z szafy wyszła pewna kobieta. Była niska, szczupła i miała bujne rude włosy. Jej twarz była nieskazitelnie czysta, nie znajdował się na niej ani jeden pryszcz, krosta czy pieg. Kobieta miała zęby tak białe i czyste, że prawie oślepiły Tjindera. Jej ciało miało idealne proporcje. Nie miała na sobie ubrań. W rzeczywistości była to Moranica - tak wstrętna i tak odrażająca jak zawsze. Baljeet, pod wpływem płynu, który rudowłosa dolała do lampki wina, widział w niej prawdziwą seksbombę, na którą miał wielką ochotę. X odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie. Zdeptał kilka krzaków, a następnie zwinnie przeskoczył przez płot. Summer zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła z ulgą. Cała drżała, więc próbowała się uspokoić. Wzięła głęboki wdech, by zrobić kilka powolnych wydechów. Zrobiła tak kilka razy, a następnie ruszyła w stronę hotelu. Metr przed drzwiami usłyszała swoje imię. Zamarła. Głos dobiegał zza jednego z krzaków. Powoli odwróciła się, oglądając każdą roślinę uważnie. Czyżby X o czymś zapomniał? Nagle zza krzaka wyszedł pewien mężczyzna. - Cooper? - zdziwiła się Summer, ale równocześnie kamień spadł jej z serca - Co ty tu robisz? Davenport podszedł do niej. - Wszystko widziałem i słyszałem. - W sensie... rozmowę? - Tak. Summer upadła na kolana, po czym złapała za lodowate dłonie Cooper'a. Z jej oczu ciekły łzy. - Błagam, Cooper, nikomu o tym nie mów. Błagam, zrobię, co zechcesz! Proszę! Mężczyzna puścił jedną dłoń z uścisku i złapał się nią za podbródek. - Co zechcę? - chciał się upewnić. - Tak! - To... mam pewien problem. Boję się powiedzieć mojemu ojcu, że moja dziewczyna jest w ciąży. To nie jest kurwa takie proste! Powiesz mu? - Tak - odparła, wstając. Cooper uśmiechnął się lekko. - Kurwa, dziękuję! - Uhuhu - Moranica odetchnęła. Leżała przykryta kołdrą. Obok niej natomiast był Baljeet, szczęśliwy jak nigdy - Powiem, że wbrew pozorom, umiesz zadowolić kobietę jak nikt inny. Tjinder ciągle myślał, że leży w łóżku z najseksowniejszą kobietą na świecie. Przygoda, którą przed chwilą przeżył, była niesamowita. Szkoda, że Summer nie potrafiła go tak zadowolić. - Cicho! - zawołał. Po chwili oboje usłyszeli, że ktoś wchodzi po schodach na korytarzu na górę - Summer idzie! - Szlag! Baljeet, skacz przez okno! - Co?! Przecież to mój pokój! - A, no tak... Moranica szybko zerwała się z łóżka. Otworzyła okno i wyskoczyła przez nie w momencie, jak drzwi pokoju zostały otworzone przez Summer. - Hejka, Baljeet! Nie zimno ci spać przy otwartym oknie? - powiedziała, po czym kliknęła przycisk na panelu przy drzwiach. Okno zamknęło się. Zoltan usiadł przed telewizorem, uruchamiając kanał informacyjny. - Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili! Najnowsze sondaże wskazują, że Zoltan George Davenport zostanie prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych! Inne informacje *Początkowo odcinek miał się nazywać "Walka o Kalifornię"